Loving You No Matter What
by laalaa1123
Summary: Nick and Miley: From best friends, to Exs, to STEP SIBLINGS! Whoa, didn't see that one coming... LONGER SUMMARY INSIDE // NILEY.
1. Introduction

**Full Summary:** Nick and Miley met, and dated secretly. After someone very close to Nick dies, he results to something deathly. Miley couldn't take it anymore and they broke up. They haven't heard from each other since. Billy Ray, Miley's father started dating someone else and soon announced he's marrying her. Miley, who never met this woman was going to meet her at the wedding. Little did she know that a certain someone would be there, and that she would be in a very interesting situation.

**A/N: Okay... go ahead and scold me. Yes, I haven't updated in forever and whenever I do, I never finish it? Well guess what?! I WILL FINISH THIS ONE. Reviews will keep me going okay? (: So here's the new story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own anything but this plot... sadly. (x**

_"...and she's an actress (actress), _

_but she ain't got no need,_

_she's got money from her parent's in a trust fund back east..."_

Miley Stewart had woken up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She sighed as today would be a start of a new dreadful day. It was the first day of summer. Of course, like other teenagers, she should be excited. Parties, dancing, sleepovers with your best friends... that's what all the teens do over the summer, right? Well, Miley was different. Instead of being a regular teenager, she was a heart broken one.

Miley turned her head towards her computer that was on her desk, facing her. It was still on. She leaves it on every night. Everyone always tells her to turn it off, that it wastes power, but she didn't care. She only left it on for one reason. Her screensaver.

Her screensaver was a picture of her, and the first love of her life, Nick Lucas. She thought that was the best picture that they ever took. They were laying down on the grass, sleeping together. He had his arms around her, while she slept. That picture was taken on the school camp out, when the school took the teens into the forest, and had a camped out. Lilly Truscott, Miley's best friend, found them like this after the camp fire, and took a picture. Lilly thought they were meant to be, and maybe they were... at the time.

A tear rolled down Miley's cheek. That's how most of her mornings went. She would wake up, and look towards her computer, see her and Nick, and then cry a little. Thinking about how happy they were back then made Miley's eyes water. She missed those times. She missed hiding the fact she had a guy to love. It may sound stupid, but it made her feel like a rebel.

When Nick and Miley were together, they kept their relationship a secret. The only people who knew were Lilly and Joe, their best friends. They didn't want their parents knowing. At first they were going to tell them, until they realized that things between them were different. They had something that other people didn't have at their age.

_Love._

Yes, they were in love. Young and in love. They knew they couldn't tell their parents. They didn't want to risk it. They knew that if they told, their parents would say something along the lines of, "You two are too young to be in love."

"You don't know what love is!"

and worst of all,

"I've had enough of this crazy talk. Break up. NOW."

_Knock Knock._

Miley immediately wiped away some stray tears that had escaped and sat up on her bed. "Yeah?" she said, trying to cover up her voice to make it sound like she hadn't been crying.

"Breakfast is ready bud. Come and get it before it gets cold." Billy Ray said.

Miley heard footsteps go down the stairs as she got up from her bed. She wobbled a little bit, found her balance, and stood up. She looked at the alarm on her table.

It blinked: **10:30 am**

Miley groaned. Even though she got to sleep in for a little, she still couldn't help the fact that she had chores to do, and had to wake up for that. She walked over to the bathroom, and groaned even more.

"I look like a mess." She told herself, looking in the mirror.

She grabbed a brush, and tried to untangle the bushy haired jungle that lay on top of her head. She looked in the mirror again, and decided that this was all she was going to do before heading downstairs.

She opened the door of her bed room to smell pancakes.

She practically ran down the staircase. She realized she really was hungry.

"Hey bud." Billy Ray said, setting a plate full of pancakes right infront of her.

"Aw, Daddy, this is so good!" Miley said, as she chowed down on the pancakes. "Where did you get this? It doesn't taste like the usual pancakes you make."

"Bud, I thought you said you liked it." Billy chuckled.

"Daddy, I do, I love it! It's just that it's different than the stuff you usually make." Miley stated with her mouth full.

"Well, I didn't make them."

"Who did?"

"My girlfriend..." Billy Ray smiled as Miley smirked.

"No wonder Daddy! Dang flabbit, I need to meet this lady who stole my daddy's heart for one, but always makes INCREDIBLE pancakes!" Miley said.

Billy Ray laughed and said, "Miles, you'll meet her soon."

"When? Can it be soon? Can she bring these awesome pancakes?!" Miley practically yelled.

Billy Ray laughed at his daughters love for pancakes, and took a deep breath. "You'll meet her... at the wedding."

Miley dropped her fork that had a piece of pancake on it, and soon broke out in a huge grin and ran over to her father.

"OH MY GOSH! DADDY, CONGRATS!" Miley screamed as she gave her dad a huge hug.

"I'm glad your happy bud." Billy Ray patted Miley's back.

"When did you propose?!" Miley asked, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"Last night, when we went on our date. When I came home, I wanted to tell you, but you were sleeping." BIlly Ray said.

"Oh Dad, this is going to be awesome!" Miley smiled a huge smile. "Aw man, Daddy, now I'm not hungry anymore!"

"It's alright bud, i'll save these pancakes for later and tell Denise that you like them." Billy ray told Miley, "Go on now, get dressed. I'll clean up. Don't you have that mall date with Lilly?"

Right when her Dad said that, she wacked herself in the head. She had forgotten! She was supposed to go to the mall with Lilly today. "Oh no! I completely forgot!"

"It's alright, Lilly called earlier and said to meet her at the mall at 12." Billy said, informing her.

Miley looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was 11 am. "Oh no, one hour to get ready! Bye Dad! Tell Denise I said thanks for the breakfast!" Miley said as she rushed upstairs to take a shower. She needed to see Lilly. Her Dad was getting married and this was big news!

Denise and Billy Ray have been dating for a a few months now, and yet Miley never met her, she could tell they were in love. All Miley and Denise ever had was phone calls and sending messages through Billy. Miley knew it was going to happen sooner or later and was really happy about it. She didn't know much about Denise, just that she was really nice when she talked to her. She couldn't wait.

Miley opened her bedroom door, and rushed to her closet. She picked up jean shorts, with a green tank top. Nothing fancy. She then rushed into the shower, but before she did, she took a quick look at her computer. It was still the picture of her and Nick, giving her a reason to not be happy at all today. She turned back towards the shower, turned on the hot water, and relaxed.

**Yay?! Niley! Yes, a Niley story. They are my new favorite couple... sorry for all you Troyella fans that used to like my stories... but anyways, I hope you liked it. REVIEW.**


	2. His Mistake

**A/N- I'm so sad =( Only one person reviewed so thanks achievergurl07! Okay, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

_**The Night Before**_

Nick woke up with someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw his mom smiling down at him.

"Mom?" Nick asked as he wiped his eyes. "Why are you waking me up at... 2 am?!" He looked at the clock as his eyes went wide.

"Honey, I'm sorry for waking you." Nick's mom said regretfully. "But I needed to tell this to my best friend."

Nick and his mom were very close. They were each others best friends. He was a total mommy's boy. He loved his mom more than anything ever since his father died. Nick winced at the thought and asked, "Alright, what is it?"

"Nick... Billy Ray asked me to marry him." Nick's mom said proudly as she held out the ring towards him. "We're getting married Nick!"

She looked towards her son, wondering what his reaction would be.

Nick's face had turned completely white. He had to make sure that he heard his Mom right.

"You're... what?" Nick tried not to yell at his mom. After all, pretty much only her and Joe, his best friend and brother, was all he even had.

"We're getting married! Honey, isn't this great?" Nick's mom, Denise, didn't notice Nick's face was white and was slowly turning red with anger.

"MOM, HOW COULD YOU?" Nick couldn't take it anymore. He yelled at her. "I MEAN, I KNEW YOU LIKED BILLY, BUT SERIOUSLY?! MARRYING HIM, MOM?!"

Denise looked at her son confusingly. She thought he would have been happy for her. Apparently, she was wrong. "Nick, I think you're being a little too over dramatic about this..."

"No Mom! NO, I'M NOT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I NEVER EVEN MET THIS GUY, AND YET YOU ARE GOING TO FREAKING MARRY HIM? PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TRY TO..." Nick's yelling was interrupted by Joe walking through the door, rubbing his eyes.

"Aye Nickster, Momster, what's going on?" Joe was trying to brighten up the mood, but apparently it wasn't working.

Nick took this time to finish his sentence. "Replace my Dad like that." and with that sentence, Nick ran down the stairs and headed toward the door.

Denise ran down the stairs and asked, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Out." Nick opened the garage, got into his car, and drove out the driveway.

**With Joe and Denise**

"Mom, what was that about...?" Joe asked as he comforted his Mom, who was crying.

"I don't know... I told him that Billy Ray and I are getting married and he just... blew up." Denise sobbed.

"Really? Mom, that's awesome." Joe hugged Denise. "Look, Nick just... Nick still isn't over Dad, Mom. He'll cool down. He just needs some time to think." Joe rubbed his Denise's back. "He'll be back in a few, I hope."

Joe and Denise walked back to their rooms.

**Nick's P.O.V**

What the heck is Mom thinking?! I was driving around town, and I still couldn't believe it.

Mom was getting married to a guy I never even met! I've never even talked to him, or had contact with him what-so-ever. How could she do that? Did she really think she could just replace my Dad like that?!

I turned on a street, and drove to the way end.

Looking up at a white, two story house, there was a window with blue curtains. It was Miley Stewart's window, my first love's window.

How much I miss her... I really screwed up. I stopped the car at the end of the street and just sat there, not knowing what to do.

_**Flashback**_

_No One's P.O.V._

_Miley was confused. She had just woken up, and checked her phone. No missed phone calls, or text messages, from her boyfriend, Nick Lucas. That was weird of him. Usually when she woke up, she would have at least a text message or two from him. Oh well, she thought. He has to pick her up for school anyways._

_Miley walked up to her closet and pulled out ripped skinny jeans, a light green tank top, Nick's leather jacket he gave her, and black converse. She left those in the bathroom while she took a shower._

_She got out, brushed her teeth, straightened her hair, and put on her clothes. She went back to her cell phone and checked. _

_Nothing. _

_No phone call, no text, no nothing._

_Miley was getting really irritated now. Was something wrong? Miley decided she would call him after she ate breakfast, since he was her ride to school._

_She got into the kitchen, grabbed a bagel, put some butter on it, and ate it._

_She then got her back pack and sat on the couch. _

_"I'm going to call Nick." She thought._

_She pressed his speed dial number, and heard it ring twice. Nick then answered._

_"Hey Miley..." Nick said, barely audible._

_"Hey Nick, are you still coming to pick me up?" Miley asked._

_"Miley, I'm sorry... I can't today. I'm not going to school." Nick said, whispering._

_"What? Why? Nick, is something wrong?" Miley asked, concerned for her boyfriend. He didn't seem himself._

_"CAN YOU STOP NAGGING ME AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Nick yelled into the phone, and hung up._

_Miley couldn't believe what just happened. Why was Nick acting like such a jerk? All she did was ask if he was okay! _

_"Fine," Miley thought, "If that's how he wants it, then fine." _

_Miley went to her Dad, who was in the back yard and asked if he could drop her off to school._

_"I thought you wanted to walk?" Billy Ray asked. He had no clue Nick was picking her up from school now a days. Infact, he didn't even know Nick existed._

_"Yeah, well... Today I'm supposed to get there early, and I won't get there early enough if I walk." Miley lied straight to her Dad's face._

_"Alright, let's go." Billy Ray got his keys off the counter, and walked out as Miley followed him._

_**After School**_

_Miley's P.O.V._

_School sucked without Nick. Usually he's there, and I could look at him all day, while he walks me to my classes. _

_No one knew they were going out except for Lilly and Joe, the rest thought they were just best friends, but some suspected it._

_I can't believe that Nick would say something like that to me. Usually, he's sweet and polite._

_I knew something had to be wrong because even Joe was absent from school today, and that really scared me. I think I should go check on both of them..._

_So, I ran over to Nick's house, which was about a 20 minute walk from where I was. I don't care. I need to see Nick right now, so I ran._

_Instead of a 20 minute walk, it took me a 10 minute run to get to his place._

_I walked up casually to the door, and rang the doorbell._

_No one answered._

_I ran the doorbell again._

_Still no answer._

_What the? Where could they be..._

_Suddenly, I heard a crash. It sounded like a bottle, a glass bottle, crashing against the floor._

_That's when I started to get even more worried, and started banging on the door._

_"Hello?! I know somebody's in there!" I yelled._

_I kept banging on the door, and then right in the middle of my banging, Nick opened the door._

_I was shocked at what I was seeing. Nick was standing, right infront of me, holding onto his door for support. In his hands, was a large beer bottle, almost empty._

_I yasped. "Did you DRINK all of that, Nicholas?!" I used his full (first) name. I can't believe he's drinking! But why?_

_"Hells yeeeah Miley Wiley! I diiid! You goooootsa problemo?" Nick slurred._

_I grabbed the beer bottle out of Nick's hands. "You drank all of this?!"_

_Nick reached out, "Heeey! Give it baaack! It's mine! Mine, MINE, MINE! Get your own beer!"_

_"Nick, how many beers did you drink?!" I asked. Only I didn't have to. _

_Behind him, I saw a bunch of glass on the floor. I pushed him aside and walked into his kitchen. I had to watch my step. A whole bunch of brownish glass was scattered all over the floor. I looked at the kitchen counter and saw 2 packs of beer bottles, each that should have held 6 bottles. One was empty._

_"You drank SIX BEERS?!" I was nearly in tears. I never knew he drank..._

_"Hells nooo! I threw away the other paaack earlier!" Nick was wobbling from one side to the other._

_"YOU DRANK TWELVE BEERS?!" I said. I was ready to slap him._

_"Maybe I..." Nick wasn't able to finish his sentence. With that, he collapsed._

_No one's P.O.V._

_Miley was in the waiting room, waiting for news of Nick._

_Miley had driven Nick to the hospital after he had collapsed, and had been waiting here for about six hours._

_While waiting, she called her Dad, and said Lilly was in the hospital. Dad asked if he should be there, Miley made an excuse saying it was okay, Lilly's parents were there, and that it was just a sprained arm. Miley also said that she would just stay here with Lilly. _

_Another lie Miley told to her Dad, just for Nick. She was so tired of hiding their love, but she knew what the consequences would be..._

_"Miley Stewart?" The doctor called out, looking down at a clipboard._

_"Yes doctor, that's me." Miley stood up from the chair she was sitting in._

_"Well apparently, you came with him just in time. He had an overdose of alcohol in his system... I believe that he is under age?" The doctor questioned._

_Miley's palms got sweaty, she didn't know what to do. "Yes, he is under age. I don't know what happened..." She said truthfully._

_"Alright, well I believe that we need to contact his parents?" The doctor told her._

_"Oh, right, well I think you're going to have to ask him that. I don't know his parent's. I just found him in his house, drunk." Miley said, a small tear coming down her face at the memory._

_"Okay, well I will go ask him the information about his parent's later on. I believe you would want to see him? He's awake." The doctor said that, and then walked away._

_Miley took a deep breath, and then walked into Nick's room._

_When Nick saw Miley walk in, his gave her a small smile._

_Miley gave him a small smile back._

_"Miles..." Nick opened his arms, and Miley ran right into them._

_"Nick... oh my gosh, I was so scared." Miley broke down crying._

_"Well, I'm okay now." Nick said, pulled back. He wiped her tears with his thumb._

_"Nick... how could you... drink?" Miley removed Nick's embrace._

_"Miley, look I..." Nick got interrupted._

_"No excuses Nick, how could you have drank? And most of all, not have told me?" Miley started to cry again._

_"Miley, listen..." _

_"No, YOU listen Nick. I'm sorry, but... I don't think we should be together anymore..."_

_"WHAT?! Miley, please don't do this!"_

_"Nick... I have to... I can't take a guy who... gets drunk...you could have died Nick. You know that?" Miley was in tears, and so was Nick._

_"Miley, please... just let me explain..." Nick voice was above a whisper._

_"And you know what? I hate having to hide that we're dating too... but I guess... I guess, now we won't have to..." Miley was walking back towards the door._

_"Miles... what are you saying?" Nick's voice was barely audible._

_"I'm saying good bye Nick." Miley said. She couldn't believe that she just broke up with the love of her life, but she just couldn't take it._

_She walked out the door. All she heard was the doctor saying, "Nick, may I have your Mom or Dad's number?" and I heard Nick's crying after the word Dad._

_Later on, the next day, Miley found out Nick's father had died in a car crash two nights ago. She felt bad, but he was drinking... She needed to do what was done, no matter how much it hurt._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Nick realized that he was crying. He decided that he should go home. He took one look at Miley's window, once more. She had her light on, and he could see her shadow on the window. He let more tears escape and drove back home.

**HAHA. DRAMA. (x Please review? Don't worry, this story is JUST. GETTING. STARTED.**

**Much more Niley soon to come (: **

**AND remember, THIS IS A NILEY STORY. Okay, NILEY. So yeah, there will be love crud and all that fun stuff between them (=**

**P.S. Did you know that that took 6 pages?!**


	3. More Flashbacks

**A/N: Now, I'm really sad. Bleh. Only TWO reviews?! =(**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Back with Miley**

"Wait, so your Dad is getting married?! Dude, that's so awesome!" Lilly said to Miley. Miley had just told Lilly what her dad told her when she woke up. They were hanging out at the mall, walking around.

"I know! And, I absolutely can't wait for the wedding!" Miley said ecstatically.

"I wonder if that Denise lady has any hot sons..." Lilly said, staring off into space.

"Actually, he has two. Our age, I believe." Miley said.

"Seriously?! Have you met them?! What are their names?! Are they HOT?!" Lilly was a little boy obsessed.

"No Lills, I haven't met them. I don't even know their names. The last time she mentioned her sons she just said that they were 16 and then she had to get off the phone." Miley stated.

"Oh... well if one of your step-brothers were hot... can I date them?" Lilly asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"Hm... Lilly, my sister in law... I like it." Miley smiled as she hooked her arm with Lilly. "Come on, boy crazy, let's go find me a dress to wear to the wedding."

The two girls soon started searching the mall, looking for the perfect dress. Miley didn't even know what she was even supposed to wear to the wedding, but hey. Being a little prepared won't hurt, right?

**With Nick**

Nick opened the door to his house. It was around 1 pm the next day. When he realized that he fell asleep, he tried getting home, but ended up sleeping in his car somewhere near the park that him and Miley used to meet up at. That was the place where he asked her to be his girlfriend.

_Flash back_

_"Nick! Stop pushing too hard!" Miley screamed as she giggled. Nick was pushing her on the swing too hard. "Nick, stop it! I'm going to fall!"_

_"Don't worry, if you fall, I'll catch you." Nick smiled at Miley as she laughed. Nick is so cheesy, she thought._

_Suddenly, Miley screamed. Nick looked and saw she wasn't on the swing anymore, she was on the ground. Nick, alarmed, ran over to her to see if she was okay._

_"Miley, oh crap, I'm so sorry!" Nick shouted frantically. "Are you hurt, is anything broken?"_

_"I thought you said you would catch me." Miley said as Nick helped her up._

_"Well... Uh... I ALMOST catched you...ish." Nick said, staring at his shoes._

_"Yeah, that explains why my butt hurts!" Miley said, trying to act mad. Out of nowhere, they both started laughing. For no reason._

_"I'm so sorry, Miles." Nick tried apologizing again._

_"Well, I don't forgive you." Miley said, walking away._

_Nick ran up behind her, grabbed her by the waist, and whispered into her ear softly, "Miles...I'm very sorry that I didn't catch you."_

_Miley blushed. Nick's hold on her waist was so tight, so warm, she didn't want him to let go. So, she decided to mess around._

_"Well, too bad. I don't accept your apology." Miley tried walking away again, but Nick pulled her back. Closer this time._

_"Come on Miles, how about we make a deal." Nick was whispering into her ear again. His voice sent shivers down her spine. "How about the next time you fall, I PROMISE that I will catch you..." _

_"I'm still not accepting your apology." Miley wanted to find out where this would lead to, if she kept saying no. Miley tried to undo Nicks hold on her, and surprisingly, he let her. She went over to a tree, grabbed the trunk, and started climbing. Nick ran over to where she was._

_"Miley, what are you doing up there?!" Nick sounded worried. He didn't want her to fall, and really injure herself. When they were on the swing, he knew she'd be alright anyways, but a TREE?_

_"I like climbing trees, so whaa-" Miley was standing on a branch when her foot slipped. She was holding onto another branch, and her fingers were slipping. "Nick!" She called out._

_"Miley, I'm right here! Just let go!" Nick yelled. Silently, he was praying she would be okay. This was a really huge and tall tree._

_"NICK, ARE YOU CRAZY?" _

_"Miley! TRUST ME ON THIS ONE. On the count of three let go! One."_

_"Nick, I don't think I-"_

_"Two."_

_"Please! Don't make me-"_

_"THREE."_

_Miley decided to trust Nick, and let go of the branch. As she fell, she closed her eyes as she waited for the pain to come. She opened one eye, and saw Nick smiling down at her. She realized that she was in Nicks arms. Nick had caught her._

_"Oh my gosh! Nick! You saved me!" Miley pulled Nick into a tight embrace. "Thank you... so much." Miley kissed Nicks cheek._

_"I told you I would catch you the next time you fall..." Nick looked into Miley's eyes. He leaned in, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then pulled back._

_Miley stared at him, her eyes wide with shock. "Nick... what does this mean?" _

_"Miley Stewart, will you be my girlfriend?" Nick set Miley down, as he realized he was still holding her._

_"Of course I will Nick." Miley then sealed the deal with a kiss._

_End of Flashback_

Nick sighed. That was one of the best days of his life. Him and Miley were so happy… but things change, and times got harder… He wished it was those days again. The days where everything was carefree.

"Nicholas, is that you?" A voice called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom, it's me." Nick said. He walked into the kitchen, and saw his mother running up to him.

Denise hugged him and said, "Please... Don't ever leave like that again... You scared me so much... I thought that I lost you..." She started crying.

"Sorry Mom, it was a lot to take in... I just drove around and fell asleep in my car, by the park." Nick explained.

"Just... please never do that again." Denise said, and started to walk away.

"Am I grounded?" Nick asked.

"No sweetie. Just as long as you never do that again." Denise said and walked out.

Nick just stood there for a few seconds before he made his way up to his bed room. He turned on his computer and waited for it to load. He got up from where he was, and changed out of his clothes (pj's) into basketball shorts, and a white v neck t-shirt. He looked at his computer. His screensaver? It was the picture of him and Miley, walking side by side, hand in hand. Joe took the picture from behind.

Nick sighed for about the billionth time again today. How he missed those days.

**Please review! =( I'm not sure if I should continur writing this story anymore... theres only two reviews :(**

**Anyways, there was some Niley in this chapter (=**

**Don't worry, more dramatic parts are coming. I just want you guys to understand Niley's past. (x**

**REVIEW.**


	4. Night Before Wedding

**A/N: Okay, so yeah, I will continue with this story since I got more reviews (: **

**I got so happy when I read them, so thank you so much to the people who reviewed!(=**

**Okay, so just letting you guys know, I am fast forwarding the time.**

**I just want to speed this up. I know you ALL want to find out how Niley's reactions will be, right?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except for this plot (=**

_**The Night Before the Wedding**_

Miley was in her room, looking at herself in the mirror.

Tomorrow, her Dad was going to get married.

Tomorrow, she would have a new mom.

Tomorrow, she would have two new brothers.

Tomorrow, she would be moving to their house.

That was all that was going through Miley's head right now. It has been a month since Billy Ray proposed to Denise. Her Dad and her almost step-mom had been talking.

The teens would meet each other at the wedding, then right after, Miley would get her stuff, and move into Denise's house. Right after that, Billy Ray and Denise will be going to Hawaii for two weeks. Denise said that it should be able to give Miley and her two sons time to notice her.

Miley still didn't know their names thought. Denise and Billy Ray decided that they will just meet at the wedding. Great parenting, right?

"Bud, you up there?" Billy shouted from down the stairs.

"Yeah, Dad!" Miley shouted back. Soon Billy opened her bedroom door.

"Oh Bud, you look beautiful." He said.

Miley was still looking in the mirror. The reason? She was wearing the dress she was going to wear to the wedding. She was wearing a white, long, flowing dress. It had sparkles on it, and she looked amazing.

"Thanks Dad." She hugged her father.

"Anytime Bud." Billy said.

"Dad... things aren't going to change between us, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like... we'll still be able to have these conversations... right? You won't be all ga ga with Denise, and ignore me for your two new sons...?"

"Bud, no one will ever replace you."

"What about Mom...?"

"Miley, I'm sure that all Mom want's is for us to be happy. Now Miles, time to go to bed. We need to wake up early for tomorrow." Billy Ray said, and walked out.

Miley took off the dress, and got into some Pj's. She walked over to her bed and just sat there.

This was her last night in this house. The house she was raised in. It as okay though, she could still visit. Her mammie was just going to live here, but still. She would miss it.

Miley layed her head down on her pillow. She looked at her cell phone that was right next to her head.

"Nick..." she whispered. Times like these, when things were hard, when she was stressed, or sad, she would ALWAYS call Nick.

She slowly picked up the phone, and then put it back down.

She couldn't find it in her self to hear his voice again.

Her eyes slowly drooped, and she fell asleep.

_**With Nick**_

"MOVING WITH US?!" Nick shouted at his Mom. He seemed to have been doing that a lot lately.

"Nick, their house isn't big enough for all of us." Denise explained.

"But Mom, we don't even have any more rooms her either!" Nick stated, wondering what the heck his Mom is thinking, and where Billy's daughter would stay. He didn't need to ASK to know where Billy would be staying. He groaned silently, then shuddered at the thought.

Like his Mom was reading his mind she said, "Well... you know Nick, you ARE the one with the biggest room in this house, and I was kind of planning that you would share a room with her."

"MOM?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE MAKING ME SHARE MY ROOM, WITH SOME GIRL I BARELY KNOW." Nick couldn't believe his mind. Why couldn't he just share the room with JOE or something?

"Yes Nick, but I was going to make Joe stay in your room but..." Denise started.

"But WHAT?" Nick asked.

"You have the room with the balcony, and Billy said that his daughter only sleeps in rooms with balconies. It's a pet peeve of hers. And I know that you have the same peeve, so I just thought that you might like this arrangement." Denise said.. Apparently, she hasn't been making very good choices that involve Nick. He was always yelling at her, but she knew she had to keep calm.

Suddenly, when Denise said the thing about the pet peeve for balconies, it made Nick remember how that was one of Miley's pet peeves. No Nick, he thought, you can't be thinking about your first love at a time like this.

Nick groaned. Why was everything so complicated right now? He knew his Mom meant well. It's just that he never even met this girl, and now, he guessed, he has to rearrange some of his room for the girl. If only the girl was Miley…, Nick thought. **(A/N: I just HAD to put that there (xx)**

"Fine... but I'm not taking down the posters." Nick said. He had posters around his room with Elvis Costello, the Temptations, all that good stuff.

"Alright Honey, thank you for understanding this one. Now, I believe she will be taking that side of the room, so if you could, can you please move some stuff around? I'm bringing in the bed later on." Denise said as she pointed. She was pointing to the part of the room, where the roof indented, and slanted downward. Looks like the girl would be staring at Elvis Costello all night, Nick thought. That was were he put his favorite poster.

"Okay Mom." Nick said, as he started to move his set of guitars, and drums that he kept there. He made sure that there was a lot of space. He just felt like this was going to be one of those girls that are like, "Oh Nick, want to go get me some water?" While batting her eyelashes, while acting like a princess.

He hated those kind of girls. They annoyed him, but just incase, he made sure that there was a lot of room and space for this girl.

When he was done, he laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

He fell asleep, and woke up about two hours later. He figured that would be the only sleep he would be getting.

He looked around his room, and saw a desk, and a bed where the girl would be staying. Interesting.

Nick sighed as he got up to go to his bathroom. Great, he would sharing a bathroom with this girl too.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He took a shower and brushed his teeth.

He looked through his closet and it reminded him how there was another closet in his room, that would now be used after that girl came.

Nick laughed at himself. He found it funny how he kept thinking of the girl as, "That girl." and "The girl."

Nick took out his suit, and put it on for the wedding. He looked at the clock.

It blinked: **6:30 am**

Great, he was supposed to wake up at this time. What was he going to do for another hour?, he thought.

He unplugged his cell phone, that was on the charger, and waited as it turned on and loaded.

His screen saver on his cell phone was still Miley and him.

He couldn't get her out of his head. It was a picture of them kissing. **(A/N: You know, those pictures of Miley and Nick, the real ones? Where they're kissing? Yeah, I'm talking about those pictures.)**

He thought about calling her. He went through his contacts, and wanted to call her so badly.

Though he didn't need to.

Blinking on his screen was a picture of Miley, while he heard his own voice singing "My Girl" by the Temptations only he switched "My Girl" part, to "Miley".

"Oh god." He thought. "Today is going to be a LONG day."

**HAHA. So tell me. **

**How did you like this chapter?**

**How do you like the story?**

**Tell me, in a review (=**


	5. Surprise Surprise!

**A/N: I don't usually start off like this chapter, but yeah... (xx**

**hehe, thank you so much for the reviews!**

**They make me so happy(:**

**So, yeaaah, here's your chapter (=**

**Disclaimer: Sadly... I own nothing but the plot.**

_**Recently on LYNMW:**_

**He thought about calling her. He went through his contacts, and wanted to call her so badly.**

**Though he didn't need to.**

**Blinking on his screen was a picture of Miley, while he heard his own voice singing**

**"My Girl" by the Temptations only he switched "My Girl" part, to "Miley".**

**"Oh god." He thought. "Today is going to be a LONG day."**

Nick slowly brought the phone up to his ear and pressed TALK.

"Hello?" Nick answered.

"Hey Nick..." Miley whispered.

"Miley? Wow, it's been a long time since I've heard from you..." Nick went on. "Are things okay? There's a reason why you called, right?" He was concerned for her, yet also ecstatic that she had called him.

Right when he was about to call her. Now THAT was ironic.

"I just... I just needed someone to talk to... to get my mind off of things?" Miley said, sounding confused. She didn't really know why she called... she could have just easily have called Lilly, but for some reason she decided to call Nick.

"Oh, alright. Well, how are you? How are things?" Nick asked, trying to start a conversation.

Miley prayed silently, thanking the lords that he didn't ask, "To get your mind off WHAT things?", so Miley was satisfied and said, "Things are... well... They could be better. How about you?"

"Same..." Nick whispered, thinking about how his Mom was going to marry in a matter of a few hours.

Miley heard a knock on the other line, as she was about to ask Nick if he was okay, but decided to stay quiet.

She heard Joe murmur something, but was able to catch, "Get ready." and then she heard a door silently closing.

"Miles?" Nick used her old nickname. Miley's stomach did a series of flips at the sense of her nickname while Nick kept talking. "Look, I really have to go... I'm sorry. I hope we can talk soon?" Nick questioned.

When he didn't hear her reply, he realized she was talking to someone in the background. It sounded like her dad. He said, "Come on Bud, we have to leave early to set up." and heard a faint, "Okay." ,which he assumed was Miley, and a door close softly.

"Hello? Sorry Nick, my Dad came in. I have to go." Miley told Nick. She had disappointment in her voice. She really wanted to catch up on things with Nick.

"I have to go too, but set up what?" Nick asked.

"Oh... How about I call you later on tonight and tell you after it's over?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Nick replied.

Little did they both know that that phone call WOULDN'T be happening** (A/N: OR that they wouldn't be needing a phone to talk through anymore (xx TEEHEE!)**.

"Good-bye Miles. It was great hearing from you again..."

"You too, Good-bye Nick..."

They both hung up the phones, and quietly said, even though they knew the other person wouldn't hear it, "I love you..."

**At The Wedding**

**(A/N:The moment you've all been waiting for! xD)**

**Miley's P.O.V**

I sat down quietly in my seat, waiting for the wedding to start. In a matter of minutes, many things will happen.

I will see my new Mom for the first time.

I will see my new step brothers for the first time **(A/N: Or so she thought! xD (x)**

And, I will be talking to ALL of them.

ALL of my new family for, you guessed it, the first time.

I don't understand why my Dad wouldn't let me meet my new Mom and her two sons when we first got here.

He just said that Denise wants us all to meet at the same time, so I'm guessing my new brothers will have to meet my Dad at the same time I meet their Mom. At least I wasn't alone, right?

Out of nowhere, I heard heels clacking rapidly behind me. I turned around and saw Lilly, and she had a very weird face. She looked like she was about to... cry?

I think that's what I saw at least…

"Lilly, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked my best friend, concerned.

"Miley... I was just about to ask YOU that! Are YOU okay?!" She yelled frantically. It scared me and I was confused.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? IS SOMEONE HURT?!" I panicked. DID someone get hurt?

"No... but I think you will be soon..." She said quietly, but not quiet enough for me to hear. She studied the floor intently as she shuffled her feet.

"What the... Lilly, what are you ta-" I didn't finish that sentence. As I was talking, I looked behind Lilly towards the door.

Right then and there I went into complete shock.

Standing, right there next to the entrance, was my ex, Nick Lucas along with his brother, Joe.

He was staring at me, then moved his lips, and Joe turned to me.

Both of their eyes met mine as all of our eyes went wide.

That's when I realized that we were probably thinking the exact the same thing.

_"THAT'S MY NEW STEP SIBLING?!"_

**TEEHEE, HUUUUGE cliffhanger there (: ****I'm so evil… AHHA. On like one of the most IMPORTANT, AWESOME CHAPTERS I write the shortest out of all the chapters so far (x don'tcha love me?!**

**Ohh,! you want the next chapter? You don't love me..? ****L Yeah, well... ****ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW!! (=**

**Oh, and please, do me a favor (: **

**Follow me on twitter: /xchelseatorrado**

**+ HAHA, I really liked this chapter. I kept using caps lock though O__O and alot of authors notes... Oops... ****AHAH, oops, now I'm just rambling and saying oops a lot... crap, okaaay.**

**REVIEW.! (=**

**P.S. Sorry… too much sugar so I'm saying random craaap or cruuuud… xD I put a lot of faces !! (x xD (xxxxxx (= (: ): : ) ( : : ( ) : -___- =/**

**Okay… done now… SORRY. LONG AUTHORS NOTE ! -___-**

**REVIEW FOR MY WEIRDNESS TO STOP. (=**


	6. Here We Go Again

**Are you ready? **

**I just asked you. ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE HERE'S THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR !! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: Only own the plot.**

**_Recently on LYNMW_**

_Right then and there I went into complete shock._

_Standing, right there next to the entrance, was my ex, Nick Lucas along with his brother, Joe._

_He was staring at me, then moved his lips, and Joe turned to me._

_Both of their eyes met mine as all of our eyes went wide._

_That's when I realized that we were probably thinking the exact the same thing._

_"THAT'S MY NEW STEP SIBLING?!"_

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I was looking around the church with Joe, where the wedding would be held. I guess I could say, honestly, that I was really happy for my mom.

Though, I was really anxious to meet this girl. I don't know why, but I just wanted too.

I wanted to see if she would fit in with me and Joe, and if she was nice, and if she was pretty... Okay, no, that's gross! Dating my step-sister?!

Doesn't matter though. No matter who it is, won't change my mind.

Ironically enough, I saw a blonde girl in a dress, run towards the wedding room in heels.

I thought that was odd, and looked over to Joe to see what he thought, but when I looked, Joe was gone.

I looked up and saw that he was standing by the door. He was watching that blonde run all the way to the end of the church, for who knows what.

That was when I heard yelling. Their voices echoed off the ceiling and walls. I knew one of those voices too well.

Suddenly, that voice looked up toward me. Our eyes connected. I stood there, my eyes frozen in shock. I nudged Joe, and whispered, "Miley..."

At first Joe didn't get it. That was until his eyes landed on Miley's face.

From then on, I couldn't say a word. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I was useless. Let's just say, I take back the whole dating the step sister thing.

**(A/N: *wink wink* *hint hint* LOL. I LOVE THAT LINE.)**

**Miley's P.O.V**

Lilly looked at me, an apologetic look on her face. "Are you okay, Miley?"

"When did you find out?" I asked.

If she hid this from me, I swear, I was going to kill her.

"When you first walked in here, and I went to explore the church, I saw Nick and Joe walking around, talking... that was when I ran here..." She leaned forward and hugged me.

"Miley," she cooed, "Are you alright? You don't look like… yourself…" I don't know what her aim was, but all I know that if it was trying to cheer me up, it wasn't working.

I didn't look okay. I didn't feel okay. I didn't seem okay.

I bent down, took off my heels, and ran out of the room. I couldn't take this, not now. Not at my Dad's wedding...

Nick was going to be my brother. Nick was going to be my brother. My FIRST LOVE is going to become my brother?!

I didn't fully know that, though. They could have just been here... for a family member?

I tried to make myself believe that they weren't going to be my step-brothers. Only as I thought about it, the more it made sense. Denise said that her sons were 16... Two of them… Nick and Joe were both 16, well Joe was 17, but he just turned 17. Yeah...close enough.

_We're going to be related. _

I turned into a hallway that led to the garden of the church.

It had many flowers, with a little river with a bridge over it. I ran over to the bridge and just looked down at the water.

I stared at the little fish swimming under me, thinking about how they probably never had any drama. Until they got eaten by another thing of course... but still.

I was so caught up with my thinking, that I didn't notice a person was near the door to the garden, watching my every move.

**(A/N: So I was going to stop here... you know to add suspense... but yeah... xD never mind. (=)**

"Hey Miley..." Joe walked up to the bridge I was at.

I didn't say anything. I just kept looking down at the fish.

I was emotionless. This all was too much. My Dad getting married, Seeing Nick AT the wedding, and then figuring out that he was going to be my brother...

"Are you going to talk...?" Joe asked me. He waved a hand in front of my face.

A tear drop slid down my cheek. Joe noticed this and grabbed and hugged me. Right then, all my emotions that I had bottled up came out.

I cried for my Mom, and how I miss her, I cried for my Dad moving on, even though I thought I was happy, I cried for Nick and I. I cried for a lot of things that day.

Thankfully, I was wearing water proof mascara, water proof eyeliner, I think I was wearing water proof everything.

I knew I would be crying at some point, I just didn't expect it to be here and now...

I let go of the hug and looked Joe in the eye.

"You really are my big brother, huh?" I joked as I patted his back. "Thanks JoBro" I didn't realize it, but I just gave him a new nickname. **(A/N: LOL! I just HAD to put that there!!(x)**

"No problem." We hugged again.

I heard a noise coming from near the door of the garden. I saw Nick standing there, staring at me and Joe, while we were hugging.

I thought he would run away, like he usually does in situations like this. Though, I guess he changed.

This time, he walked towards me with his hands stuffed into his pocket.

Joe let go of me and walked towards the exit, leaving me and Nick, alone, in a beautiful garden, with fish who don't have drama, and sweet smelling flowers and… it was just to much.

Nick was about two feet away from me. I didn't know what he was going to do.

He stopped in his tracks and stood there.

I broke the silence, "How long were you standing there?" I stared at him, searching his eyes, in hope of finding an answer in them, like how I used to do when we were… a couple.

Out of nowhere, a tight embrace wrapped around my waist.

Nick was hugging me, and as he hugged me, more tears came out. I felt something wet drop on my shoulder where Nick's head was laying.

_He was crying too. _

I thought today was going to be a wonderful day. The start of something new.

Obviously, I was wrong.

I was going to have to relive my past. _All over again._

**So... happy now? **

**Follow me on twitter: /xchelseatorrado**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I know I did.**

**NILEY MOMENTS! 3**

**REVIEW and i'll update faster! **

**...hopefully. (x well... like I said...**

**REVIEW.**


	7. Make A Wish

**A/N: Please review... Only 7 chapters and like... 24 reviews? **

**:(**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot breh, only the plot.**

**_Recently on LYNMW_**

_Out of nowhere, a tight embrace wrapped around my waist._

_Nick was hugging me, and as he hugged me, more tears came out. I felt something wet _

_drop on my shoulder where Nick's head was laying._

_He was crying too. _

_I thought today was going to be a wonderful day. The start of something new._

_Obviously, I was wrong._

_I was going to have to relive my past. __**All over again.**_

**Nick's P.O.V.**

My mind wasn't working like it should have. Either this was a dream, or I was hallucinating. I think it was both.

I slowly let go of the girl I was holding, after waiting for so long, wishing she was in my arms.

Now she was.

Only there was a slight problem...

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

Wedding bells had started. That alerted us. The wedding was about to start. I took a look towards Miley.

She knew we couldn't make it in time. We were all the way in the back of the church, while the wedding was in the front. We needed to get there fast.

"We could run." I said, shrugging. We could...

"Uh..." Miley looked down at her shoes. Right... She was in heels. Suddenly, a clever, yet brilliant idea came into my mind.

"Why don't I give you a piggy back ride? You know, to get there faster?" I asked. Without getting an answer, I lifted her onto my back and ran for the door.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

This felt right. Nick smelled good, and I just couldn't stop myself from burying my head onto his curls.

I missed these moments when Nick was mine. We used to do piggy backs all the time.

I was enjoying this until I heard a: Crack.

"AH." Nick yelped in pain.

I immediately jumped off his back, and stood in front of him.

Pain was written all over his face. He took a seat on the floor and took off his shoe. It looked like he was examining his ankle.

I bent down towards him and took a look. His ankle was already getting swollen.

"Oh no, Nick, It looks broken..." I said, "Do you think you can try to walk?"

Yeah, stupid question. Asking a guy who's your ex, soon to be step-brother, if he can walk when he pretty much broke his ankle.

Lovely.

"I'm not sure..." Nick said, trying to put on his shoe while wincing.

"You can't even put on your own shoe. Here, let me help with that. Sorry if this hurts." I took his shoe, and slipped it on carefully, trying not to make his foot move. "Did that hurt?"

"No... actually, it didn't as much." Nick told me.

"Yeah, I had to be really careful when I broke my ankle." I said.

"Yeah..." He said, looking into my eyes for like the 40th time today.

"Okay... well we should try to get you up, alright?" I told him.

I stood up and extended my hand towards him, he took it and I pulled him up slowly.

"Ah..." Nick winced in pain. He wasn't even stepping on his ankle.

"Oh gosh, we need to get there eventually Nick." I took his arm, and swung it around me.

I felt my knees go weak. I missed his touch.

Oh hey, his deodorant smells good. Axe, eh? **(A/N: LOL! (xx))**

We started to walk as Nick lent on me for support.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

"Billy Ray, do you take..." The priest went on.

Where were Miley and Nick?! They should have been here by now! Oh no, they're getting ready to kiss. Nick, Miley, oh no!

Wait, is that? IT IS.

Nick and Miley bolted right through the doors right before the faithful kiss. Nick had his arm around Miley, while Miley held his waist. Okay, either they made out or Nick got hurt. I wonder which one...

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest held the book up to his chest. He waited for a kiss, then he looked at the Husband and Bride's faces.

They both looked angry. No, not at each other. At Nick and Miley. Uh-oh.

The word, GROUNDED, was plastered all over their faces.

They glared at both of them for only a second, and turned back, then kissed.

Everyone cheered as the kiss went on, and on, and on, until I yelled, "MOM."

Oops. I see her grounded face again, only this time, centered towards me…

Everyone got up from their seats, and I ran over to Nick and Miley.

"What happened?!" I asked.

Miley explained everything. She explained the piggyback ride, the ankle, and limping here.

"Dang Miley, I didn't know that you were THAT fat." HAHA. I'm so funny and cool, and hip, and super fly. _**GO JOE!**_

Miley's mood immediately changed as she looked down at her shoes.

Aw, my "_**GO JOE**_" mood is over...

"Actually, I think it's because I was running here Joe, and I haven't given anyone a piggy back ride in a long time." Nick stared at me, and I could tell he was trying not to get pissed off and yell at me.

He still cared for Miley. More than he really should. Oh god…what a wonderful family this is going to be…

**Nick's P.O.V.**

How could Joe be so stupid? I took a look at Miley.

Her head was down. I still had my arm over her for support, so I rubbed her shoulder. She looked up at me, and leaned against me.

We were both looking at each other until our parent's walked up to us.

Billy's arm was around Denise's waist.

"Nicholas, can I talk to you? Right now?" She took one look at Miley, "In private, please?"

"You too, Miley." Billy Ray told her.

"But Dad..." Miley said, "I can't just leave Nick here."

"And, why not?" Billy asked, crossing his arms.

"Hello Mr. Stewart, nice to finally meet you. Uh... you see, on our way here, I kind of broke my ankle... and it's not Miley's fault we're late. It was my own. We were in the back of the church, and we lost track of time, meeting for the first time, you know? And then we heard the wedding bells go off, so I told Miley to go onto my back because I thought we could get there faster if I ran... obviously that wasn't a good idea." I explained, pointing to my ankle.

I had rolled up the end of my pants to reveal a purple looking bruise starting to form.

"Oh Nick, honey, how about I drive you to the hospital?" Denise stepped forward, and replaced where Miley used to be. To be honest, I wish it was still Miley, instead of my mom. Ugh.

"Sorry, Billy Ray... this was so unexpected..." Denise said. I looked at Joe. I didn't want to ruin their big day. They were supposed to go on a drive, go home, unpack, then repack to leave for their honey moon.

Joe understood my signal and said, "I'll drive Nick there. You two kids have fun." Joe patted Billy and Denise on their backs.

Miley laughed. I had the urge to say, "You're laugh is like an avalanche of doves to me..." but that was probably the cheesiest thing I would ever say in my life.

I decided to keep it to myself. **(A/N: LMFAO! (xx))**

"Alright, good-bye Miley. See you later on. Nice meeting you. Sorry we had to meet this way though." She said, glaring at me.

"You too. Have fun!" Miley said.

**3 hours later**

**No One's P.O.V.**

Miley was sitting outside on her and Nick's balcony. In the past 3 hours, she learned that Nick's ankle was just really badly sprained. He should recover in about 3 weeks. Then her Dad and new step Mom came home, and showed her where to put her stuff. She was going to be sharing a room with Nick.

_Oh the joy._

She was playing her guitar while humming a song with a beautiful tune. As she was humming, she was looking up at the stars, up to the night sky, hoping to find at least some sort of answer. Maybe a shooting star?

To her luck, a shooting star shot past.

"Make a wish..." Nick whispered into her ear, as he smiled down at her.

**HAHA. Long chapter. I love this one though (:**

**Tell me what you think please? I really appreciate it.**

**Love you guys x3**

**REVIEW. Please?! You'll get some FREE expired cookies? (x**


	8. Forgetful Much?

**A/N: Hello! (: Alright, so I haven't updated in a while. Sorry =/**

**I have school, and all that fun stuff and have been SUPER busy! XD**

**Ahha, well hope you like this next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: All I own... is me, myself, and this story plot. =D**

_**Recently on LYNMW**_

_She was playing her guitar while humming a song with a beautiful tune. As she was humming, she was looking up at the stars, up to the night sky, hoping to find at least some sort of answer. Maybe a shooting star?_

_To her luck, a shooting star shot past._

_"Make a wish..." Nick whispered into her ear, as he smiled down at her._

"I wish..." Miley pondered the thought. "I wish that..."

Nick placed his index finger on her lips. "Sh. Don't say it out loud. They say that if you do that, your wish won't come true." Nick smirked as he took his finger off her lips, and took a seat next to Miley.

Miley looked at Nick. It's amazing how things are going right now.

She first thought that having Nick as a step-brother wasn't going to be good, but they were off to a pretty good start. "Then... I wish...Done." Miley smiled. She had wished for something, but didn't say it out loud, exactly like Nick had told her to do.

"You know what, forget about what I said, what did you wish for Miles?" Nick watched as Miley jolted at her old nickname. _Here he goes, my own step-brother, dazzling me again. _Miley thought.

"I'm not telling you. Why don't you tell me what you wished for, huh Nicky?" Miley pushed Nick playfully and set her guitar to the side.

"Well, I wished for... So, what was that song that you were playing before?" Nick grabbed Miley's guitar and changed the subject.

What a silly boy he can be, trying to change the subject when he just wanted to talk about the same subject just a minute ago.

"Nick, give me my guitar. I'll show you." Miley reached forward and grabbed her guitar from Nick. "Alright, so I was writing this song... I haven't finished it but tell me what you think." Miley looked towards Nick and just gazed for a while.

She then proceeded to play.

**(A/N: disclaimer: this song is "Butterfly fly away" by Miley Cyrus, not mine (x even though I wish it was.)**

_You tucked me in, turned out the light _

_Kept me safe and sound at night,_

_Little girls depend on things like that._

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair,_

_Had to drive me everywhere,_

_You were always there when I looked back _

_You had to do it all alone,_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be,_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night,_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out, right_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me..._

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be _

_Can't go far but you can always dream,_

_Wish you may and wish you might,_

_Don't you worry, Hold on tight,_

_I promise you there will come a day,_

_Butterfly fly away_

Miley stopped playing guitar and looked at Nick to see his reaction. His mouth was open.

"Nick, don't do that. You'll get bugs stuck in your teeth that way." Miley joked.

"Nick...?" Miley waved her hands infront of Nick's face, "Nicholas...?" Miley snapped her fingers infront of him. "Mr. President?" Miley slapped her hands together, and yet Nick still didn't move.

Miley got up from her position, and said, "Since you're not going to talk, I'm going to sleep." Miley walked up to her bed and sat down.

She was already in her pajamas, a blue tank top and black and gray checkered pajama shorts. She put herself under the covers and closed her eyes.

Last thing that she remembered was hearing Nick limping towards her, whispering in her ear, "Your song was amazing. When you wake up, think you can tell me who it's about?"

**The next day**

Miley woke up to violent shaking. She tried shoving who-ever the person was away. She wanted to sleep. "Just five more minutes..." Miley moaned.

"Miley," Joe kept shaking her. "Wake up, your dad and my mom are leaving for their honeymoon right now! Don't you want to say good-bye?"

Miley jumped out of her bed and ran down the stairs. She made it just in time to where she saw her dad about to lift a large suitcase.

"Daddy!" Miley shouted as she jumped to hug her dad. "Have a great time on your honeymoon, alright?"

"Hey Bud, I thought you wouldn't be awake to see us leave. I was going to wake you up, but I figured you needed some sleep." Billy Ray said.

"Daddy, if you're leaving, I always want to know! Even IF I'm sleeping, wake me up next time, alright Dad?" Miley said as she pulled out of the hug from her dad and went to hug her newly acquired step-mother.

"Have fun! Take care of him for me!" Miley told Denise.

"I will, as long as you take care of these two rascals!" Denise said as she let go of the embrace and walked up to Joe and Nick as she ruffled their hair.

"Will do. Bye Dad!" Miley shouted as both Denise and Billy Ray walked out the door.

"Bye Mom! Have fun! Don't do anything you'll regret!" Joe shouted at them, thinking that Denise couldn't hear him.

**She could**.

"What did you say, Hun?" Denise shouted back.

"He said to not buy creams from some guy you just met!" Nick saved Joe as Denise and Billy Ray pulled out the drive-way.

Joe poked Nick. "Creams?! Really Nick?!"

"Poking me? Really Joe?" "Nick smacked Joe upside the head.

"Don't do anything you'll regret? REALLY JOE?" Miley followed Nick and did the exact same thing.

"Alright bye kids! MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU GETS MORE HURT THAN YOU ALREADY ARE." Denise and Billy Ray said simultaneously, mostly looking at Nick, since he sprained his ankle.

"Bye guys! Have a SAFE and FUN trip!" All the teens said. As soon as they closed the door, they all looked at each other.

"Miley." Nick glared jokingly at her.

"Joe." Miley glared jokingly at him.

"Nick." Joe glared jokingly at him too. "Do you know what time it is?!"

"No Joe, why don't you tell us what time?" Miley said playing along.

"It's time to play: OUR PARENTS AREN'T HOME SO LETS GO OUT AND DO WHATEVER WE WANT." Joe said as he pumped his fists into the air.

"Yes!" Nick and Miley said, sounding and looking victorious, mimicked Joe's actions.

**2 hours later**

"Nick, Miley, I'm going out!" Joe yelled as he grabbed his car keys.

"Where are you going?" Nick limped to Joe from the living room and asked.

"To meet up with Emily...Uh… ANYWAYS, take interest in the chocolate bunny behind you Nick!" Joe pointed behind Nick while Nick just kept staring at Joe.

"I'm not going to look you know." Nick crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Besides, I can't even EAT chocolate!"

"Yeah... I know...So uh, loved to stay here and chat but uh… HAHA… HA… HA… PEACE FRO-BRO!" Joe did the peace sign with his fingers and ran out of the house, slamming the door in the process.

"That was… odd… I swear Mom dropped him when he was a baby…" Nick said to himself as he walked up to his bedroom.

He had forgotten that he shared his room with Miley now... He reached towards the doorknob and opened the door to come face to face with a half naked Miley in her bra and underwear standing in front of him.

**That was... an interesting chapter :)**

**Please review!**

**I need ALOT of reviews to continue, and last time I uploaded a chapter, I barely got any reviews that I usually do! :( And that made me sad!**

**BTW, THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME 5 PAGES! O.M.G. :O**

**LOOOL. Alrighty, just go ahead and click the button that says "REVIEW" down there! **

**Click it. **

**CLICK IT GOOD! XD**

**REVIEW. **


	9. Smooth One Nick

**AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM. IMPORTANT. **

**Read and Enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

_**Recently on LYNMW**_

_"That was… odd… I swear Mom dropped him when he was a baby…" Nick said to himself as he walked up to his bedroom. _

_He had forgotten that he shared his room with Miley now... He reached towards the doorknob and opened the door to come face to face with a half naked Miley in her bra and underwear standing in front of him._

**No Ones P.O.V.**

Nick couldn't move, nor could he speak. The only movement he had in his body was to stare.

Miley stood, in front of him, half naked.

Nick noticed how much she's changed since after they broke up. Miley had the longest, tannest legs that you could ever imagine. Then, her waist. It had gotten smaller than it used to be, but not in a dangerous type of way. She had lost weight, but she looked fine.

To Nick, Miley had the perfect body. She had the type of body that made Nick want to say, "I WENT OUT WITH THAT CHICK." But he knew he shouldn't have been thinking all of this.

_Miley is your sister._

That's all Nick repeated in his brain. He had to snap out of this.

Miley ran into the bathroom before Nick could say anything. Nick felt like an idiot. All he could do was stand there. He still couldn't move, even though she was gone. What was up with that?

Miley ran back into their room, fully clothed, towel in hand. Her hair was still a bit wet, but she looked like she didn't mind. She walked over to Nick, which got him confused for a second. He looked towards her beautiful eyes confusingly, and said, "Wha-" But couldn't finish his sentence because he realized he was drooling. He had BEEN drooling.

_Smooth one Nick. _

"Wow Nick." Miley leaned forward and gently wiped the drool off his face with her towel, as she giggled.

Nick's cheeks turned dark red, as his cheeks started to blush. "I'm going to... Well, I think I'm gonna... Bye!" Nick frantically ran out of his room.

That was probably one of the most awkwardest situations of his entire life.

**With Miley**

After Nick dashed out of the room, Miley immediately started laughing hysterically. That was really hilarious.

She had to tell someone, so she called up Lilly.

"You serious?!" Lilly laughed from the other line.

"Yes, full on serious."

"Wasn't it awkward?"

"Well, I guess it was... But I don't know Lilly. It was funny, but at the same time... He looked at me weirdly."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, he started drooling Lils. I don't get it. We're supposed to be brother and sister."

"Well Miley, I don't know what to say... I mean, if I was in your situation..."

"Really Lilly, what would you do if you were in my situation? And you better not suggest that I move to Germany or something." Miley rolled her eyes. This conversation was going no where.

_Knock Knock._

"Hey Miley, can I come in... I need to talk to you… please tell me that you have your clothes on…" Nick said through the door.

"Wow Nick, haha, come on in." Miley said as she turned back towards her phone. "I'll call you back Lilly."

"He needs to TALK to you Miley… Oo la la." Miley heard Lilly say as she hung up the phone.

Nick walked through the doorway, and went to Miley.

"Hey, so I was wondering..." Nick stalled. "If you..." Nick paused. "Uh, forget it." Nick got turned to walk away, but Miley grabbed his hand and pulled him back, making Nick blush. _Again_.

"No, tell me. What do you want to ask me?" Miley asked.

"Uh... this is a really stupid idea, but would you like to go to the beach with me?" Nick stared at Miley intentivly. He immediately started cursing himself when he saw her facial expression.

"You know what, that's a silly idea, I'm just gonna... go." Nick practically sprinted for the door again, but Miley took his hand AGAIN and pulled him back.

Man, was she strong.

"No, it's alright. That's a great idea. I was just thinking... which beach did you say we were going to again?" Miley asked as she got up to get a bathing suit.

"Uh... it's a surprise." Nick said.

"Oh. Alright, but one question. Why do you want to go?" Miley asked, but with a smile.

Nick responded with the stupidest answer ever, that probably would ever ruin his chances to get back together with Miley... If they still had any chances.

"I want to get to spend time with my new sister."

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Heyloo readers! Okay, first I want to apologize for not updating lately... So, I'm sorry. It's just school just started, and it's getting hectic. I couldn't find anytime to write a chapter, even over the weekends. Right now, I'm sick (BLAAAH.) at home, nothing to do, so I was like, "Why don't I write a chapter?!" I hope that explains why I haven't updated lately.**

**ANYWAYS, I'm having writers block. Like **_**almost**_** EVERY WRITER has. So if anyone has an idea, please let me know, okay? :D**

**I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR THIS UBER SHORT CHAPTER! D: **

**Go click that button down there and … **

**REVIEW****. 3 :D**


End file.
